Crazy For This Girl
by Fire.Phoenix121
Summary: Lily turned around a smiled at him. James felt his breath catch in his throat. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought in awe. The sun's rays fell softly across her face, making her emerald green eyes sparkle. He wished he could watch her like this forever.


**Crazy For This Girl**

**By Fire.Phoenix121**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, unfortunately I'm not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter (though, I wish I did). The song Crazy For This Girl belongs to Evan & Jaron.

**----------------------**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was shining brightly, and the sky was a clear blue. James Potter was making his way to the Owlery to deliver a letter to his parents. He walked slowly, taking his time, enjoying the wonderful breeze that reached him through the open windows. James enjoyed the times when he was alone. He really did love his friends very much, but sometimes he needed some time to himself. He needed some time to think about his problems...more specifically Lily Evans and how she refused point-black to go out with him every time he asked...and sometimes even when he didn't ask. Sometimes she said "no" the second he opened his mouth. He knew what the answer would be every time, yet he was crazy for that girl and wouldn't give up so easily. He really didn't understand why she hated him so much, when he was so crazy about her.

When he reached the Owlery, he pushed open the door and attached his letter to a barn owl, then watched it soar away out of the only open window. _'Hmm...no wonder it's so stuffy in here,'_ he thought. Suddenly the sound of footsteps told him that he was not alone. He jumped slightly, spun around, and found himself looking into the face of Lily Evans.

"Evans!" he said at once, his hand jumping to his hair.

Lily smirked. "Did I scare the ever so high and mighty James Potter?" she teased.

"James Potter _doesn't _get scared," he replied in mock affronted tones, playing along.

"Oh really? Then why did you jump?" she asked.

"Err...I didn't jump...I just...uhh...moved slightly." he said lamely, not really being able to think up of a good comeback at that moment. That girl seemed to make his mind blank every time she looked at him.

Lily just rolled her eyes at his weak excuse.

_She rolls the window down_

_And she_

_Talks over the sound_

_Of the cars that pass us by_

_And I don't know why_

_But she's changed my mind_

"A bit stuffy in here, isn't it?" she commented lightly, walking over to the nearest window and pushing it open. She gazed out onto the Quidditch Pitch and James came and stood beside her, raking his hands nervously through his hair. He tried to strike up an interesting conversation, but when Lily turned her green eyes in his direction, his mind went blank, once again.

"It's a beautiful day," he blurted out, saying the first thing that came to his mind. He wanted to say something that would maybe make her like him a bit more. However, what he said made him mentally smack himself on the head. _'James, you idiot!' _he reprimanded himself._ 'That was so stupid!'_

"Yeah, it is. Though I prefer the rain," she added thoughtfully, turning her gaze to look out the window again.

"Why do you prefer the rain? That represents sadness and sorrow...like the sky is crying," said James.

"It depends on how you look at it. To me, it doesn't represent sadness. It gives the whole world life," she answered, smiling to herself.

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

James grinned and shook his head ever so slightly. This girl was amazing. There was no other word to describe her. Lily turned around when she noticed his silence.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. "Is there something on my face?"

"Err...n-no." he stuttered. He hated the way he was so nervous around her. She made him feel week at the knees, like he would collapse at any moment.

Lily just frowned and looked out the window again. There was an awkward silence between them for a few minutes before Lily decided to say something.

"Potter...can I ask you a question?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hmm...depends on what the question is." James replied, though he had a shrewd idea as to what the question would be already.

"Why are you always so full of yourself? Why do you think you're the best human ever created? Why do you think you're the best thing that ever happened to Quidditch? Why are you so arrogant? I dunno, Potter...sometimes, you're such a mystery. I've always wondered whether it was just a defense mechanism or if it's really who you are..." she trailed off, blushing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking you such personal questions," she added.

James smiled a humorless smile. "You know what, Evans...I don't know myself. Maybe you were right about it being like a defense mechanism. What with that new dark lord rising and everything, a lot of terrible things are happening. Everyone has a different way of hiding their feelings somehow...I guess that's just mine...why do you ask, Evans?" he asked curiously.

She took a deep breath and said, "because I think that underneath all that, you're a good person, Potter."

"So, is that why you hate me, Evans?" he asked, frowning.

"I don't hate you, Potter. I'm just...well, really frustrated with you."

James, still frowning, didn't know how to respond to that so he turned away from her and looked out the window again.

_She was the one to hold me_

_The night_

_The sky fell down_

_And what was I thinking when_

_The world didn't end_

_Why didn't I know what I know now_

"Evans, can I ask you something now?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I guess so."

He took a deep breath, praying that she wouldn't explode. Lily Evans was also known for her temper...especially with him. "Why are you so nice to me sometimes and so mean at others? You always seem to be there to lend an ear and give advice, but whenever I try to have fun, you get so angry."

Lily paused for a second before replying; "I _hate_ it when you act so arrogant and full of yourself. I don't think that jinxing people for the heck of it is considered as fun. I think it's cruel. But sometimes, Potter..._sometimes_ you're normal. And the normal side of you is the one that I like. I know that there's something underneath all that arrogance, and I know that that something is really wonderful. It's just a pity that you never show it."

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

Lily turned around and smiled at him. James felt his breath catch in his throat. _'She's so beautiful,' _he thought in awe. The sun's rays fell softly across her face, making her emerald green eyes sparkle. He wished he could watch her like this forever. Her sweet voice broke him out of his trance.

"We've never talked about this before, you know...maybe that's why we would fight so much," she said thoughtfully.

"So..." began James, his throat still dry, "so if I stop showing off and all that, does that mean you'll go out with me?"

"Nice try, Potter," she said, though the corner of her lips were twitching.

_Right now_

_Face to face_

_All my fears_

_Pushed aside_

_And right now_

_I'm ready to spend the rest of my life_

_With you_

James sighed and looked out the window. He'd do anything for this girl and she wouldn't even go on one date with him. Lily seemed to notice the look of disappointment on his face and put one of her hands on the side of his face, so that he would look at her.

"How about friends?" she asked.

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

James looked up into her sparkling eyes; not daring to believe what she said was true.

"F-friends?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Friends." Lily confirmed.

James felt like jumping up and down with happiness. He was one step closer to reaching his goal! "So now that we're friends will you go out with me?" he couldn't help asking.

"James Potter, do not make me withdraw my offer!" she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Friends call each other by their first names." James pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose they do."

_Would you look at her_

_She looks at me_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

_But she don't know how I feel_

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

_I wonder if she's figured out_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

Lily glanced at her watch and gasped. "Oh no! I've gotta run! I've got to tutor now!" she said, moving towards the door. However, before she left she turned around to James once more.

She took his hand and squeezed it gently, smiling. He felt shivers going down his spine at her touch.

"See you around...James." she then turned around and left.

James grinned widely. Lily Evans agreed to be his friend! She agreed to talk to him...heck, she even complimented him! Even though he wanted her to be more than a friend, it would have to do for now. He couldn't believe his luck. He was crazy for that girl and if he could see inside her, he'd know that she was crazy for him, too.

**----------------------**

**Author's Note: **So, how was that? I hope it wasn't really crappy or anything, romance really isn't my strong point...

Well, I'd like to know what you think, so please review!


End file.
